


Grief

by TheProcrastinatingBookworm



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Primeval: New World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheProcrastinatingBookworm/pseuds/TheProcrastinatingBookworm
Summary: In which silence and solace settle on The Bus.





	Grief

The day Skye died was the day S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Grant Ward realized he was in love with her. It's the most deplorable singular day in his existence, watching as Chinese hired guns shot her at point-blank range in some small, forgotten alleyway in the center of Beijing. Ward was fighting with everything he had to save her, Fitz, Simmons and himself while Agent May was chasing down the warlord who had ordered them dead. Ward knows, _knows,_ that he did everything right and nothing would have changed what happened there. But when he zones out, he can't help wondering, wishing, wanting...

Finally, eventually, Agent Coulson brings in a new hacker extraordinaire - some girl named Toby Nance from a super-secret Canadian military project that S.H.I.E.L.D. already knew all about. (And isn't that just a great ball of fun.) When Nance takes an immediate shine to Ward, the entire team - May included - warn her away. _'He's grieving'_ they said, _'Give him time'_ and _'Let him be.'_ Over and over it was all that Nance was hearing and she didn't understand. Proving she could do the job she was hired for, Nance hacked into the servers and downloaded all of the case files from before her time. And read them. And then she finally understood. Agent Ward was grieving. For his partner, his friend, for the woman he cared so much about. And that he was grieving the worst kind of love.

Agent Grant Ward was grieving for what could of been.

**Author's Note:**

> I was recently reminded that this existed. It was written after episode 3, and yes, I am kinda proud that it's 250-ish words. Thanks for stopping by!


End file.
